KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 August 2015
23:56:30 but I already have one 23:57:16 have another.. 23:59:49 *goes back to skating* 00:00:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:01:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:01:56 hmm..some people are stupid... 00:03:11 gtg peeps o/ 00:03:58 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:04:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:04:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:58 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKEW-EuG9iQ 00:10:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:40 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:57 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:18:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:22:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:25:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:43:50 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:51 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:44:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:55 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:45:58 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:58 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:55 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:47:26 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:48:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:26 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:49:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:50:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:52 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:09 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:47 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:55:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:26 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:58:28 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:00:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:00:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:01:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:06 skar bnad.. 01:03:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:17 stop entering and leavikng 01:05:19 ok 01:05:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:05:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:05:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:06:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:38 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:07:55 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:09 cure my lag 01:08:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:08:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:45 ..im, sorry... 01:09:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:09:15 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:09:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:31 its ok im just gonna go now 01:09:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:30:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:24 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:31:54 big big K /c 01:31:57 Darn 01:32:08 big K /c 01:32:13 Wow lame 01:32:16 lol 01:32:35 big . /c 01:33:20 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:51 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:53:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:54:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:37 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:41 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 02:02:43 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:57 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 02:04:16 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:20:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:20:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:20:41 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:24:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:43:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:46:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:46:34 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:48:59 *30 minutes later* Grumpy: *Walks in drunk as shit* Heeey ladies and gentleman *hiccups* I got something to saay, waiit....where is the micraphone? Bender: It's up your ass, hahahaha xD 02:54:09 Dr Evil: Actually, Austin Powers has it, someone better get it, I need it to begin my world domination plan. 02:56:35 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:56:43 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:56:51 *throws a magnet* 03:07:26 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:08:16 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:11:48 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:12:18 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:16:18 Lol 03:21:04 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:21:06 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:21:08 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:21:39 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:58:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:58:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 04:26:30 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 04:26:57 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 04:26:59 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 04:27:24 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 04:27:26 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 04:27:56 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 04:27:56 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 04:35:29 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 04:42:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 05:04:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 05:04:41 Hi 05:04:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 05:15:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 12:55:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:00:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:00:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:01:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:01:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:17:12 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:17:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:17:43 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:17:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:17:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:30:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:30:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:31:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:12:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:40:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:42:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:53:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:54:01 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:54:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:54:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 16:54:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:54:53 :3 16:58:09 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:01:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:01:51 Hi 17:01:58 (epicweave) 17:02:24 (epic) 17:03:47 Oh my avi is Inu no Taisho from InuYasha 17:04:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:04:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:05:57 Oh nice, it looks cool 17:06:18 He's a great dog demon 17:06:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:06:25 Ah 17:06:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:06:30 Looks awesome :D 17:06:57 My avi is his human form 17:07:03 iirc 17:08:01 Nice (epic) 17:08:22 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 17:08:25 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:08:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:09:19 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 17:09:21 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:12 http://prntscr.com/85part 17:10:17 Lol 17:10:18 @ JJ 17:20:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:41:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:44:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:45:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:48:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:50:31 wb 17:58:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:06:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:11:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:38:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:41:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:41:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:47:24 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:57:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:04:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:04:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:04:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 19:04:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:05:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:05:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:05:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 19:05:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:06:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 19:13:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:14:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:14:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:14:21 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:14:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:06 I think my betta is depressed 19:26:04 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 19:33:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:34:08 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 19:36:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:36:55 Oh ok. 19:38:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:38:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:40:24 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:40:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:42:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:43:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:45:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:50:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:57:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:58:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:09:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:12:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:23:46 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 20:24:36 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 20:33:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:58 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 20:48:23 Hi 20:50:48 brb 20:50:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:54:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:03:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:04:42 yooooooooooooooooooo JJ 21:04:54 wb t 21:05:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:10:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:10:24 dont tell me that im away wiki O_O 21:10:32 lol 21:10:49 how you like my new avi teen 21:11:41 its nice 21:12:19 lelouch of code geass awesome caracter 21:12:49 okay..found the stupidest thing about pokemon...i think anyway 21:13:10 gen 6 21:13:13 XD 21:13:25 no...pokemon reburst.. 21:13:39 gen 6 is also stupid so were on the same line 21:15:16 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:15:43 yo wolf 21:19:43 *sits an waits for skar* 21:21:33 wiki stop tell me what u am O_O 21:21:44 i* 21:22:34 *pokes max with a fire stick* 21:23:18 eats the fire * 21:23:34 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:22 yo croww 21:24:35 hi 21:25:10 Hi 21:25:49 *pokes teen with max* 21:26:12 Hi o/ 21:26:23 transforn into a sword while he does * 21:27:11 *pets crow and sticks max in a fire to reforge him* 21:27:44 transform back * 21:28:16 lol 21:28:54 lol 21:30:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:30:22 combo breaker 21:30:48 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:01 *pets a kitten* 21:32:00 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 21:35:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:35:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:37:49 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:37:59 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:39:08 wb 21:40:01 thanks 21:40:28 crow are you a guy or a girl 21:41:22 girl 21:41:25 you? 21:42:11 guy 21:43:37 tey never gues what i am (epic8) 21:44:24 anyway i asked firstly cuz i was wondering and 2nd cuz i know someone irl that calls himself that 21:45:00 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:09 that calls him self crow hmm 21:45:11 max we all know your two ducks in a man soot 21:45:21 how did you knew O_O 21:45:49 i hacked your comp the other day out of boredom 21:45:53 Oh ok, yeah no one calls me that irl 21:46:26 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:17 okay *gives you a cookie* 21:47:39 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 21:47:46 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:50 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:49:07 *takes cookie* thank you 21:49:32 your welcome 21:51:27 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:51:42 brb 21:52:30 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 21:54:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:02 Hello everyone. 21:56:36 the jj your alive 21:56:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:44 hi 21:57:20 Yeah, i was sent out of the country. 21:57:25 Hey Peepers 21:57:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:11 its the skar 21:58:42 Skar (omg) 21:58:57 JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ 21:59:01 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:59:10 (omg) (omg) (omg) 21:59:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:59:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:45 Someone missed me lots (giggle) 22:00:05 *Grabs her and kisses happily* x3 22:00:15 /me picks up jj and runs off* 22:00:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:00:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:58 its so windy 22:00:59 Weeeeeeee x3 22:01:05 it blew away the chair 22:01:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:01:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:51 Lol 22:02:36 and like that the love birds are off *sits under my tree feeling alone all of a sudden* 22:02:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:02:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:03:19 im doing a raffle on flight rising 22:03:25 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:03:26 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 22:03:28 but nobody here can join since it's only for plague element users 22:03:28 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:03:35 Cool Peepers :) 22:04:06 ive beaten a college champ ad a chess game (omg) 22:04:22 wb 22:04:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:04:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:49 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 22:05:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:05:10 wb bro 22:05:14 o wait o.o 22:05:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:05:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:02 kuru i beaten insane in a chess woooow 22:06:11 Das is nice 22:06:25 *Hugs Skar from behind* 22:06:27 its so windy outside 22:06:28 im worty this avi now 22:06:36 o: My twin has returned 22:06:37 and my dog decided to go outside 22:06:38 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:46 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:22 Kur *^* my bruhu 22:08:32 /me staers at kuru* 22:08:33 e-e 22:08:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:08:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:03 How was the trip? 22:09:19 /me staers even harder at kuru* 22:09:20 e-e 22:09:36 Oh you wanna go ja? *stares harder at Skar* e.e 22:10:24 @_@ 22:10:35 It was tough, dont really want to talk about it 22:10:54 *kisses Jj's head and rolls into my lab* Buisness~ 22:11:09 /me sits kuru lab on fire 22:11:13 XD my bro weird as always 22:11:27 /me rubs jj head with a cloth* 22:11:31 its ok jj 22:11:53 *eats the flames* 22:12:11 *blows skar a kiss* 22:12:25 /me cathes it* 22:12:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:12:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:16 JJ I just bought a new dragon 22:13:24 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/159051/15905089_350.png?mtime=Vc8VmQAB3ec 22:13:34 here is his mate http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/158306/15830591_350.png?mtime=Vcx1fQACBlI 22:15:11 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 22:53:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:54:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:13 *Everythin electric runs better* In your face Eskom! >:) Try loadshedding us now bitch. *plugs phone in* 22:54:53 there is one thing left now 22:54:55 /me shoots lighting eyes at kuru* 22:55:03 gose to live on the moon * 22:55:12 well kuru is fuckt again 22:55:18 *lays down dodging* 22:56:09 you better run,no one touchs jj with out my premisson 22:56:26 Skar. Jj lives down the street from me (epic) 22:56:32 /me does godzilla rwar* 22:56:37 sitting on the moon and giving no shit about evrything * best idee ever 22:57:11 .... I walked into a group of children on flight rising.... 22:57:17 Pepe jokes and Putin jokes.... 22:57:26 that I walk in and be the logical one (trollface) 22:57:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:57:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:44 Lol 23:00:10 Max no way you could survive on the moon, unless trees and shit start growing on it :P 23:01:21 shit? 23:01:21 SHIT 23:01:35 Why would shit start growing on the moon? 23:01:38 thats why i didnt give any fuck that day 23:01:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:01:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:15 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/158306/15830591_350.png?mtime=Vcx1fQACBlI < heres my girl 23:02:37 gonna find a pink dragon and name it Pinky Pie 23:03:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:01 Lol 23:05:23 Any dolt with half a brain Can see that humankind has gone insane To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo If I throw poison in the water main. 23:05:29 *sings) 23:05:37 /me rolls around* 23:05:43 jjjj come back 23:06:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:06:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:06:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:07:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:27 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/114913/11491291_350.png?mtime=VdJpYgACrZI 23:08:53 Lol throw laxative in the water main, that would be really funny to see Peepers. 23:09:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:09:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:11:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:48 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:27 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 23:15:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:15:05 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:15:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:19:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:19:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:46 /me pokes peep with a stick* 23:21:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:22:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:22:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:14 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:23:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:24:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:24:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:25:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:19 *eats the stick* 23:25:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:25:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:36 *steals the stick and replaces it with a tooth pick* 23:25:54 /me throws rock at peeps 23:26:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:26:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:26:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:42 *a cop gets hit with the rock, instead of Peepers, giving Skar an instant 5 Star Wanted Level* 23:26:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:28:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:28:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:31 yummy pizza 23:32:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:33:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:40:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:41:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:46:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:49:57 hmm...deck yourselves with boughs of holly...hmmm...christmass is violent.. 23:50:29 Unlikely Brandon. 23:51:33 ...well the song is asking for people to derck themselves in the face with boughs of holly..heh.. 23:52:31 It's a song. It's not asking people to be stupid and deck themselves. 23:52:41 ..well its funny that way,, 23:52:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:58 No, its not, it's just a song. 23:52:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:53:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:14 ....*decks niko with boughs of holly* 23:56:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:56:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:30 Lame 23:57:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:57:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 17